Siguiendo su propio consejo
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: Chico Bestia ha quedado destrozado después de su última conversación con Terra. Por ello, Raven ha decidido hacerle ver que, aunque las cosas cambian, nunca es tarde para seguir luchando.


_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Este es un One-shot Post "The things change". Hay muchos pululando por allí y quería ver cuál sería el resultado si yo me atrevía. Ojalá lo disfruten. ¡Saludos!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

_**Siguiendo su propio consejo**_

—Alguien tiene que hablar con él —dictaminó Robin, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—Hombre, ni cuando Terra nos traicionó se veía tan afectado —suspiró Cyborg con tristeza.

—¡No podemos abandonarlo! Es nuestro amigo y necesita nuestra ayuda —dijo Starfire, que se veía muy apenada por la situación, pero que no lograba dar con una solución.

Luego de haber intentando infructuosamente detener al extraño monstruo blanco, todos habían vuelto a la Torre bastante desanimados, pero ninguno tanto como él. Chico Bestia había llegado tarde al combate, mas eso era lo menos relevante de todo lo ocurrido. Peleó con desatada violencia, casi con salvajismo y estuvo en silencio todo el trayecto de regreso a la Torre. No dijo bromas, no se quejó por la batalla ni anunció algún estrambótico nuevo proyecto en el que estuviera trabajando; sólo se limitó a apoyarse en la ventanilla y dejar que su mirada se perdiese en el escaso paisaje que había. Cuando hubieron llegado a la Torre, corrió a encerrarse a su habitación sin dar ninguna explicación. Y para nadie era un misterio la causa de su estado: Terra.

—Yo iré —anunció de repente Raven con firmeza.

Tres pares de ojos miraron a la joven semi demonio con sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Raven? ¿Ir a hablar con Chico Bestia? Cyborg hasta llegó a preguntarse si no se avecinaba otro fin del mundo, pero al ver el rostro decidido de la chica se sintió aún más extrañado.

—¿Tú? —musitó—. ¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—Pero, Raven, ¿estás segura? —preguntó Robin, intranquilo—. Sin ofender, pero dudo que Chico Bestia quiera verte en estos momentos.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con sencillez—, pero tengo un plan.

—¡Oh, amiga! Si dices tener un plan, te aconsejo que lo pongas en práctica prontamente para así ayudar a nuestro amigo a recuperarse. Lo único que deseo es que Chico Bestia encuentre una cura para su corazón roto.

Raven entornó los ojos y silenció las palabras de su amiga con la fuerza de su mirada. La alienígena se dio cuenta de su desliz y sonrió nerviosamente. Robin notó aquel extraño y mudo intercambio de palabras, preguntándose qué clase de plan tenía Raven en mente. La chica soltó un leve suspiro y agradeció que su mejor amiga usara un lenguaje tan florido para expresarse o ya todo podía irse al infierno. Sintió como su débito cardíaco volvía a la normalidad —¡después de aquel susto!— y dirigió su mirada hacia su líder, esperando su aprobación.

La hechicera se sentía confiada de sus acciones y sabía lo que hacía. Estaba, si no segura de sanar al cambiante, sí de ayudarlo bastante. Estaba consciente de que su presencia no sería bienvenida (en especial tratándose de Terra), de hecho, contaba con que ese factor facilitaría el proceso. Por lo demás, ella también había sentido lo que ahora el muchacho sufría; sabía lo que era ser traicionada por un ser amado…

—De acuerdo —accedió Robin, luego de unos segundos—, puedes ir a hablar con él. Sólo trata de ayudarlo a superarlo ¿está bien? Hazle saber que lo necesitamos, porque es así.

—Lo haré —afirmó ella—, pero quiero pedirles algo: no estén cerca. Necesito estar a solas con él.

Los tres titanes asintieron. Lo comprendían. Raven, sin decir otra palabra, se encaminó a la habitación del verde con paso tranquilo y seguro. A pesar de que las oleadas de dolor y tristeza del chico la habían torturado desde que él pisara el campo de batalla, ahora podía sentirlas con mucha más fuerza y debió recurrir a su auto control para impedir que la abrumaran. Era evidente que Chico Bestia estaba muy deprimido. Era en momentos como ése que agradecía y maldecía con toda su alma el ser empática. Lo agradecía, porque le permitía conocer las emociones del resto y ayudarlos, en lo posible; sin embargo, también había ocasiones en que no podía hacer nada por ellos, mas las emociones continuaban allí, casi ahogándola. Al llegar frente a la habitación del verde, apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, inhaló algo de aire y tocó la puerta.

—Chico Bestia, soy yo —se anunció a través de la puerta, notando enseguida la irritación emanando del cambiante—. Tenemos que hablar.

Al comienzo, la chica pensó que no le respondería y se preparó para entrar. Iba a hacerlo de todas formas, pero prefería presionarlo un poco más antes de hacerlo. Unos segundos después, escuchó la voz de Chico Bestia.

—Lárgate, Raven. No quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie. —Su voz era ronca y pausada, evidenciando que trataba de conservar la calma, no perder los estribos. Raven se permitió un atisbo de sonrisa antes de endurecer sus facciones y decir con voz fría, casi cruel:

—No me interesa lo que quieras o dejes de querer, Chico Bestia, vamos a hablar te guste o no. Sólo te avisé por un mínimo de cortesía que ya veo no mereces.

Sintió la ira del muchacho bullir desde su pecho al momento en que pasó a través de la puerta. Tal como esperaba, su cuarto seguía siendo un desastre. Observó detenidamente la habitación y descubrió con cierto nervioso regocijo que el cambiante había destruido un par de cosas. Había destrozado unos adornos y rasgado las cortinas, que ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Chico Bestia estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas apretadas, a la vez que jugueteaba con una pequeña pelota en sus manos.

—Sigues siendo igual de desastroso como siempre, según veo —Raven consideró que ése era un buen modo de comenzar esa batalla—. Aún no entiendo como puedes vivir en este chiquero.

—Raven, creo haberte dicho bien claro que te largaras —respondió el adolescente, sin mirarla, apretando fuerte y amenazadoramente el juguete que tenía en las manos.

—Y yo que no me interesa. Te lo repito, por si no quedó grabado en tu cerebrito, Chico Bestia: me da exactamente igual si te gusta o no. Vamos a hablar. Y cuando yo hablo con las personas, me gusta que éstas me miren y no permanezcan en sus camas como unos totales inútiles.

Esa fue la primera anotación. Chico Bestia lanzó la pelota con rabia, quebrando un pequeño cuadrito que tenía sobre una mesa y se enfrentó a la joven demonio con el rostro desencajado de cólera.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Raven! —gritó—. ¡Desaparece o te sacaré yo mismo!

La chica no se movió ni un palmo. Incluso el cambiante creyó ver cómo una sonrisa se insinuaba en sus labios. El chico respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía los puños ferozmente apretados y en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que pensaba cumplir sus amenazas. Sin embargo, al parecer la hechicera no estaba midiendo el alcance de sus acciones.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo? —se burló con suavidad—. Lo lamento, pero creo que ahí tenemos un conflicto. Jamás sentiría miedo de un perdedor como tú, Chico Bestia.

—Te lo advierto —gruñó él, acercándose peligrosamente.

—Oh, esto se me hace familiar, como un déja vu —continuó ella, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Lucía extremadamente tranquila, cual si estuviera charlando calmadamente en un cómodo salón—. Cierto, ya habíamos estado en esta situación antes. No veo a los Titanes por aquí… —Señaló el espacio en el que se encontraban—. No hay nadie que vaya a intervenir. ¿Por qué no me atacas? ¿Acaso eres tú quien me tienes miedo? ¿O sólo eres un cobarde?

El puño de Chico Bestia impactó contra la mejilla de Raven, quien se tambaleó unos segundos antes de sentir un segundo golpe en el abdomen. Se dobló instintivamente, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente, sin dejar traslucir ningún signo de dolor en su rostro. Chico Bestia estaba totalmente fuera de sí y no parecía en lo absoluto arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Era simplemente perfecto.

—Interesante reacción ¿no te parece? —dijo ella, continuando perseverantemente su monólogo, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que sentía—. Te atreviste a atacarme. No pudiste controlarte. ¿Qué significa eso? Que no eres más que un inmaduro, Chico Bestia. Me tienes harta con tu estúpida auto compasión. Nadie necesita a un llorón como tú en el equipo. Eres un infantil y un perdedor.

—¡Cállate! —gritó el muchacho, sintiendo unos profundos deseos de eliminar a la horrible y detestable voz que le decía esas cosas. Se transformó en un tigre y con un enorme rugido arañó a su compañera, quien se mordió el labio para no gritar cuando las filosas garras del felino le rasgaron la piel. Cinco profundos y peligrosos cortes se dibujaron desde su hombro hasta su codo. La sangre no tardó en chorrear hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, la hechicera no detenía sus palabras.

—… nada más que un cobarde…

—¡YO NO SOY UN COBARDE! —volvió a vociferar Chico Bestia. Esta vez no pudo controlar la ira que explotó en su interior y en unos segundos se hubo convertido. La Bestia miraba a la joven demonio con salvaje fuerza y sus intenciones eran muy diferentes a las de la última vez que se habían encontrado. Él quería herir, matar a la cosa que lo molestaba. Su instinto animal lo poseía por completo y no tuvo ningún remordimiento al tomar por el cuello a su enemiga y azotar su cuerpo contra la pared. Repitió su brutal acción varias veces. ¡Ella se lo merecía, lo había insultado, siempre lo había hecho!

Raven usó toda su fuerza de voluntad y resistencia para no soltar ni siquiera el más leve quejido, a pesar de que sentía todos los nervios de su cuerpo chillar de dolor. Era necesario que Chico Bestia hiciera lo que hacía, era vital que todo saliera como lo había planeado. Luchó por mantenerse consciente y por impedir que sus poderes, instintivamente, intentaran defenderla. Era imperativo que no se produjera un enfrentamiento. Luego de unos minutos, la Bestia se cansó de castigarla y la soltó. La titán se tambaleó y debió apoyarse en la pared para no caer. No era tan grave, se dijo varias veces, podía resistirlo. Había sido entrenada de muchas maneras y sabía cómo bloquear el dolor si era necesario. Observó con complacencia como Chico Bestia volvía a su forma humana.

El muchacho tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había sucedido. Todo había sido tan rápido, tan repentino. Un segundo había estado discutiendo con Raven y al otro… la había atacado. Miró con desesperación a la hechicera que procuró devolverle la mirada con normalidad, mas algo debió traicionar su farsa, porque el rostro del muchacho se descompuso.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? —balbuceó, observando sus temblorosas manos que estaban manchadas con algo de la sangre de su amiga—. Oh, Dios, no, no puede ser. ¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento! ¡Te juro que no quería!

—Chico Bestia, cálmate —dijo ella, acercándose a él esforzándose por no mostrar ninguna señal de dolor—. No hiciste nada. Chico Bestia, ¡mírame! Estoy bien. ¿Lo ves? No me has lastimado gravemente. Estoy bien —repitió ella—. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Yo me lo busqué. Quería que reaccionaras así.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con los ojos llorosos, sin comprender.

—Era un modo de ayudarte. ¿Estás tranquilo? No hiciste nada, Chico Bestia, recuérdalo. No has hecho nada malo. No fue tu culpa. ¿Lo entiendes? —Él asintió, bastante aturdido—. Bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La joven ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero quería escuchar las palabras del verde para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Chico Bestia exhaló un suspiro.

—Mucho mejor, en realidad —dijo vacilantemente, como si temiera salirse de control nuevamente—. Al menos, un poco más liberado. Sentía que me estaba ahogando.

—Esa era tu parte animal que quería salir —explicó ella con calma—. Lo noté en cuanto llegaste a ayudarnos contra ese monstruo blanco. Trataste de sacarlo de ti luchando, pero no fue suficiente. Esa parte animal quiso aprovecharse de tu estado de ánimo para vulnerar tus defensas, tu control y te habría lastimado si no te hubieras desahogado conmigo.

—Lamento haberte herido. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Completamente.

—Dios, Raven… La próxima vez dímelo. Hubiera podido, no lo sé, destrozar la bolsa de boxeo de Robin o algo. —Lucía arrepentido—. No tenías que hacerlo.

—No habría bastado. Pero descuida, no pienso repetir la experiencia en breve.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Él aún seguía bastante apenado por lo sucedido y ella lo observaba con detención, intentado ver cuál era el mejor camino para seguir. Luchaba contra el dolor que sentía, en especial el que le producía los cortes del brazo, pues le ardían mucho.

Finalmente, Chico Bestia se derrumbó en la cama.

—Soy un idiota —murmuró—. Tenías razón, soy un inútil, un…

—Basta. Chico Bestia, eso lo dije para que te enfadaras. No lo creía en absoluto. No eres un inútil, ni un inmaduro (bueno, quizás sólo un poco, pero en otro sentido), ni mucho menos un cobarde.

El chico hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—Eso lo dices sólo para que me sienta mejor.

—Cierto. Lo digo para que te sientas mejor. Pero sólo porque necesitas que te lo recuerden. Es la verdad. Chico Bestia, no eres un inútil.

—¡Oh, vamos, Raven! —Volvió a incorporarse y la miró con frustración—. No puedes decir que no soy un inútil. ¡Siempre lo he sido! ¡Siempre he sido el más débil de grupo! ¡Siempre echo a perder todo! ¡Nunca atino en las batallas! ¡Ni siquiera logro vencer a Cyborg en los videojuegos! —Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—De acuerdo. Eres un inútil. Por eso es que Robin te llamó desesperadamente durante toda la batalla con el monstruo blanco. Por eso es que sólo pudimos acorralarlo cuando llegaste. Por eso es que estuvimos haciendo sólo estupideces cuando te ausentaste. Porque no servías.

—¡De todas maneras se escapó!

—Ése no es el punto, Chico Bestia. Te necesitamos. Has hecho muchas cosas, sólo que ahora no lo recuerdas, porque estás empañado en creer lo contrario.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Dime qué he hecho!

La chica suspiró, resignada.

—¿Quién convenció a Trueno de detener su destructiva "diversión"? ¿Quién detuvo a Tridente? ¿Quién logró vencer a Soto? ¿Quién pudo restaurar a Cyborg? ¿Quién me ayudó cuando Malchior me traicionó? ¿Quién derrotó a Adonis? ¿Quién nos sacó de la base inundada del Hermano Sangre? —La joven vaciló—. ¿Quién fue el único que mantuvo la fe cuando sucedió lo de Terra? ¿Quién la convenció para que se arrepintiera? ¿Quién fue el que nos llevó a la victoria contra el chiflado de Control Fenómeno? ¿Quién descubrió la conspiración de esa cosa, Nufu? ¿Quién lideró la resistencia contra la Hermandad del Mal? ¡Tú!

—Sólo ha sido suerte —porfió él—. Suerte y la ayuda de todos ustedes.

—Crees sólo lo que quieres creer. Eres importante. Nos has ayudado a todos. Y, por cierto, Cyborg siempre te gana en los videojuegos, porque es un semi robot. Es prácticamente imposible que ganes.

—Siempre lo arruino todo. Fui yo el que metió ese virus en Cyborg, ¿recuerdas? Nunca puedo ayudar a nadie.

—Me ayudaste a mí —susurró Raven tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo? Permíteme recordarte que yo TAMBIÉN provoqué el incidente de Malchior, al llamarte "rara". ¿Lo ves? ¡Siempre soy el que lo estropea todo!

—Malchior no fue tu culpa. Tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar. Me sentía atrapada, incomprendida y absolutamente sola. Malchior iba a salir de ese libro tarde o temprano. Y fue mejor que fuera temprano, porque de lo contrario habría sido aún más doloroso. Y permíteme recordarte que tú fuiste quien me brindó apoyo esa vez.

El chico suspiró. Raven frunció el ceño unos segundos. Chico Bestia se empeñaba en creer que no servía para nada, que era el que siempre metía la pata en todo, por lo que ella podía suponer que esa clase de pensamientos no eran nuevos en él.

—Dejando de lado eso, me ayudaste en un momento mucho más oscuro de mi vida, Chico Bestia.

EL verde puso cara de duda. Raven rebuscó en su capa y sacó un pequeño objeto que brillaba. Era redondo y estaba en perfecto estado. Era una moneda.

—¿Esa es…? La guardaste. ¿Por qué? Sólo era una moneda.

—Para la suerte —dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él el había dicho cuando la dejaron en aquella cámara de seguridad—. La conservé, porque era un símbolo de esperanza, un recuerdo de por qué hay que seguir luchando y la prueba de que un amigo aún creía en mí cuando ni siquiera yo lo hacía.

La intensidad de la mirada de la joven demonio caló hondo en el corazón de Chico Bestia. Raven estaba siendo sincera, abierta, como nunca lo había hecho. Ella creía en él. Y, pese a todo lo que había hecho, pese a haberla atacado, pese a que siempre le hacía bromas, pese a que era un inútil y un perdedor, ella seguía a su lado. Sintió una profunda gratitud hacia su amiga y le sonrió. Al hacerlo, el muchacho sintió que un gran peso se desprendía de sus hombros. Se sentía mucho mejor.

—Me molesta mucho ser tan débil —murmuró el joven, por lo bajo—. Debería ser capaz de superarlo. Debería ser fuerte. ¿Por qué no lo soy? ¡Todos ustedes son tan fuertes!

—¿Quiénes? ¿Nosotros? —EL rostro de Raven desprendía incredulidad—. ¿Crees que somos fuertes?

—¡Lo son!

—¿Bromeas? Simplemente reaccionamos diferentes. Pero eso no significa que seamos más fuertes que tú. Cada uno tiene su forma de enfrentar los problemas internos que tenga y ninguna forma es mejor que otra, sólo es diferente. Robin, cuando no habla conmigo, pasa tardes enteras o mañanas completas entrenando. El ejercicio físico lo relaja, aclara sus ideas. Pero eso no significa que no sienta la misma desesperación o que no se le presenten las mismas dudas que a ti. Starfire ahoga sus preocupaciones yendo al centro comercial, volando o simplemente comentándolo con alguien, ya sea Robin, ya sea Cyborg, ya sea yo. Cyborg, por su parte, puede estar días enteros "reparando" su auto, mas no porque necesite reparaciones, sino porque así se libera de muchos pensamientos, se tranquiliza y se siente mejor.

—¿Y tú?

—Me callo mis problemas, me trago mis dudas y sólo cuando es demasiado tarde se lo digo a alguien —sonrió sarcásticamente—. No es el mejor método, sin duda, pero me ha servido hasta ahora. Soy de las personas que creer que puede manejarlo todo a solas.

—Eso no es bueno.

—Como dije, es una forma diferente. El que tú tengas otros métodos, no significa que seas débil. Al contrario, eres una persona increíblemente fuerte, al menos a mi parecer. Sólo que, como todos, hay veces que necesitas que te lo recuerden.

El chico sonrió, agradecido. Corrió a abrazar a su amiga, quien se tensó ante el contacto, debido a sus frescas heridas, pero quien también devolvió el gesto con sinceridad.

—Gracias, Raven. En verdad, no tienes idea de cuánto necesitaba tener a alguien a mi lado en estos momentos.

"Claro que tenía idea, tonto", pensó ella, pero decidió callarse ese pensamiento. El corazón de la chica había comenzado a latir un poco más fuerte. Cuando se hubieron separado, el muchacho lucía mucho mejor. Sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar como siempre y una vacilante sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios. Segunda parte de la misión, completada. Ahora era tiempo de atacar lo principal.

—Y, dime, ¿qué fue lo que ella te dijo?

Chico Bestia cambió su sonrisa por una expresión seria y taciturna. Suspiró con resignación, como si supiera que tarde o temprano iba a tener que tocar ese delicado tema. No se sentía demasiado tentado a recordar esa dolorosa conversación, pero Raven lo había ayudado mucho hasta ahora y si ella había insistido en el tema, es que tenía un motivo para ello.

—¿Te molestaría si vamos a la azotea? —preguntó el verde—. Creo que necesito algo de aire.

Ella, por toda respuesta, los cubrió a ambos con su energía negra y los tele transportó al lugar indicado. Una brisa fresca corría y el aroma a mar llenaba sus pulmones con su fuerza. Ambo se sentaron sin decir palabra. Raven sentía que los moretones de los golpes de Chico Bestia comenzaban a molestarla con mayor fuerza, pero confió en que podría aguantar hasta que terminara de hablar con él. No era la primera vez que ocultaba sus heridas y tampoco sería la última.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella—. ¿Qué te dijo?

Él se lo dijo. No omitió detalle. Le contó tal cual había sido, cómo ella había dicho no recordar quién era. Y él le había mostrado la Torre, la había invitado a una pizza, le había contado un poco sobre su propia historia. Era muy doloroso para él haber encontrado al amor de su vida, pero, a la vez, descubrir que ella no lo recordaba.

—En realidad, ella _dice_ no recordarte —puntualizó Raven.

—Raven, eso dijo, no hay vuelta que darle.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué habría de no hacerlo?

—Chico Bestia, según lo que me contaste… —Ella se interrumpió—. Ella nunca negó ser quien era, nunca dijo que no era Terra. Sólo te dijo, según lo que me has contado, que habías encontrado "la chica equivocada"; eso se puede interpretar de innumerables formas. Te preguntó por qué la seguías llamando de esa manera y por qué estabas tan seguro de quién era, pero nunca dijo no ser ella. También te preguntó por qué querrías ser amiga de alguien tan conflictivo, pero nunca dudó sobre la historia que le contaste.

—Pero… ella no recordaba la Torre ni…

—Dijo que "recordaría haber estado en un lugar como este" —citó Raven, sintiendo crecer su impaciencia—, no que no lo recordara. Cuando le mostraste aquella cajita que hiciste para ella, sólo mencionó que era linda, pero no que jamás la hubiera visto en su vida. Lo más importante es lo que te dijo cuando hablaron en el pasillo de su colegio.

—¿Por qué?

—"Las cosas cambian, Chico Bestia. La chica que quieres que sea, es sólo un recuerdo" —recitó Raven.

—Vaya, qué buena memoria —bromeó Chico Bestia, en un intento de olvidar las crueles palabras que ahora volvía a escuchar.

—Chico Bestia, Terra está mintiendo. Ella recuerda perfectamente quién eres, sabe perfectamente quién es ella y, lo más importante, recuerda qué fue lo que hizo. ¿No te parece extraño que una total "desconocida" —marcó las comillas con los dedos— actuara de forma tan natural contigo? ¿Por qué no se mostró asombrada, desconcertada, desconfiada y hasta asustada por tu presencia? Después de todo, se supone que sólo eres un tipo que la encontró y le empezó a hablar de una chica que no conoce. ¿No debería haberse fascinado con la historia de Slade, sus poderes y todo eso? ¿No mostró un natural interés en tu vida de superhéroe? ¿Actuó así?

—No lucía sorprendida. Sólo… apenada, podríamos decir. Estuvo seria todo el momento y, un par de veces, sentía que ella estaba entristecida, como si sintiera nostalgia por todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Qué clase de persona actúa así? Estuvo a la defensiva contigo, siempre con crípticas oraciones, seria, concentrada, preocupada de decidir y de no dar ningún paso en falso. Una chica normal o te manda a volar o chilla de la emoción por ver a un joven titán —Raven rodó los ojos y Chico Bestia sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿crees que ella sí recuerda? Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué no vuelve? ¿Por qué me rechazó? ¿Por qué no nos contacto antes?

—Por la misma razón que se unió a Slade, que nos traicionó y que después se arrepintió de sus actos: por temor. Terra tiene miedo de nuestra reacción, cree que ya no merece ser parte del equipo. Por eso no podía comprender que tú la buscases, por eso lucía "entristecida".

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Es una heroína! ¡Es nuestra amiga!

—Ella no lo ve así.

—¿Cómo habrá vuelto a la normalidad? —preguntó Chico Bestia, luego de unos segundos de silencio, en los que simplemente ambos observaron el calmo mar que estaba frente a ellos.

—Lo ignoro. Tengo una teoría, pero es algo extraña… —El chico la interrogó con la mirada—. ¿Recuerda cuando todos se convirtieron en piedra por mi culpa?

—No fue tu culpa, Raven.

—Bueno, luego de ello, logré devolver a la normalidad a las personas. Quizás el efecto también alcanzó a Terra.

—Suena bastante lógico.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ambos. Raven se sentía bastante complacida por cómo había resultado su plan. Sólo debería meditar un poco después, para curarse de las heridas, en especial las provocadas por el tigre verde, pero apartando ese detalle insignificante, todo había salido de maravillas.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó la titán.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados respecto a Terra ¿verdad? —Raven frunció el ceño—. Tienes que hacer algo.

—¿Hacer qué? ¡Ella dice que no me recuerda! —exclamó él con exasperación.

—¿Y te vas a dar por vencido así porque sí?

—Terminará odiándome si no la dejo tranquila —susurró el chico—. No quiero que eso suceda. Quiero que sea feliz.

Raven apoyó una mano en el hombro de Chico Bestia.

—Garfield Logan, si te quedas quieto, viendo como la chica de tus sueños se te escapa de tus manos cuando lo tienes todo para recuperarla, es que realmente mereces todas las veces que te llamé idiota —masculló ella con firmeza—. Chico Bestia, Terra está viva, allá afuera, temerosa de lo que ha sucedido, seguramente arrepentida por todo lo que hizo. Tienes que pelear por ella. No puedo creer que _yo, la chica más fría del Universo_, tenga que arengar al supuesto conquistador del grupo para que haga lo que tiene que hacer.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —le atajó ella, casi con irritación—. Si quieres recuperarla, tendrás que ser más perseverante y tenaz. Ella no quiere volver. Respeta su decisión. Sal con ella. Lentamente ella se dará cuenta de lo que pierde por su temor. Cuida tus movimientos. Si lo haces bien, si reconstruyes la relación que tuviste con ella con paciencia, puede que Terra decida cambiar de opinión.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Lo creo. Ya le demostraste lo que sentías, ya le hiciste saber que quieres que vuelva, que para ti —y todos—sigue siendo una titán y una amiga. Ahora debes comprenderla a ella, debes apoyarla y esperar. Y sobre todo, Chico Bestia, tienes que tener algo claro. Si ves que a ella le lastima tu presencia, deberás dejarla tranquila, porque el que ama, el que ama de verdad, también sabe cuándo debe dejar al otro ir.

—Lo sé. Vaya, hasta ahora no había entendido lo difícil que eso es. —Raven simplemente lo observó con un tinte de ironía tiñendo sus ojos violetas—. ¡Wow, Raven! Te volviste toda una experta en estas cosas. ¿Cómo es que la Princesa del Hielo cambió tanto?

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Supongo que ser empática, haber derrotado a mi padre y haber sido traicionada por un dragón sacado de un libro, tarde o temprano tenía que ser útil —dijo, mas Chico Bestia no se percató de que un cierto amargor fluía de la voz de su amiga. Después de todo, había una razón mucho más relevante y dolorosa que ésa, pero Chico Bestia no tenía por qué enterarse.

—Puede ser —rió el cambiente—. También me sorprendió lo bien que te tomaste el asunto de Terra. Creía que querrías ir a estrangularla. —Ella alzó una ceja, algo molesta por el comentario—. Digo, tú… bueno, no tomaste muy bien su traición y todo eso. Creí que no la perdonarías.

—Lo hice. O mejor dicho, podría decir que terminé entendiéndola un poco. Supongo que haber sobrevivido al fin del mundo te hace pensar las cosas de manera diferente —dijo con sarcasmo—. Las cosas cambian, Chico Bestia. Las cosas siempre cambian, pero no siempre tiene que ser algo malo.

—¡Oh, Raven! ¡Muchas gracias! —El muchacho la abrazó nuevamente y ella cerró los ojos por dos razones bien específicas: aún le dolía todo el cuerpo y, por otro lado, así podía disfrutar aquel momento, robado de una felicidad ajena—. No sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Realmente eres increíble, Rae.

—No hay de qué, Chico Bestia. Seguramente iré al infierno por esto, pero… es muy desagradable cuando estás deprimido. Se te extraña.

—Sé que piensas que soy divertido —bromeó él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quieres bajar? Me dio algo de hambre.

—No, voy a quedarme un rato más aquí. Baja tú.

—De acuerdo. ¡Muchas gracias, otra vez! Realmente me devolviste toda la esperanza.

—Consíderalo una vuelta de mano —dijo ella, amablemente.

—Por cierto, ¿es verdad que nunca derroto a Cyborg, porque él es mitad máquina?

—Nunca lo escuchaste de mí —repuso lahechicera.

El chico sonrió y se perdió escaleras abajo. La brisa continuó refrescando toda la Torre y alborotando el cabello de la joven demonio que cerró los ojos un momento. Se repitió varias veces que había hecho lo correcto. Se grabó en la memoria la sonrisa chispeante y la mirada ilusionada de Chico Bestia; eso era amor. El muchacho no podía estar más enamorado de Terra. La rubia había jugado bien sus cartas, pero no tenía idea de lo que se perdía por esos sentimientos de remordimiento y temor que la poseían. Si el verde lograba su cometido, serían muy felices juntos. Ella, Raven, había hecho lo correcto.

—Porque el que ama, el que ama de verdad, también debe saber cuándo dejar al otro ir —repitió con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Abrió los ojos y decidió que ya era tiempo de volver al interior. Tenía que curar sus heridas. Negó con la cabeza al notar que muchas de sus emociones parecían no estar muy de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, diciéndole que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida. No, no la había perdido. Nunca había tenido una, pero eso no importaba. Chico Bestia había vuelto a ser él mismo y eso era lo único importante. Raven miró unos momentos más el paisaje y exhaló un suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al interior. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con algo de tristeza. Ya era tiempo de que, por primera vez en toda su vida, siguiera su propio consejo.


End file.
